The Letter
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A different version of Downton Abbey, 3 last seasons, following the events of Season 3 Christmas Special, with some twist. A/U. Mention of suicide.


**The summary say at all, its different version of Downton Abbey, following the events od Season 3 Christmas Special, with some twist.**

**Sorry, i can´t explain more, otherwise, i will spoil the story, so i will just say that it´s takes place at the firast episode of the 4th season.**

**Hope you like it**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**THE LETTER**

It was snowing and cold, which matched perfectly, the today event. And within the crowd of black dressed people, the young widower Thomas John Branson, watch everything in complete silence and disbelief, as trying to recall the dreadful events of the past two days.

_/_

Two days ago, when the Crawley family was just recovering from the sudden death of Matthew Crawley, heir of Downton, another tragedy befalls the family, leaving everyone in shock, to say the least.

The thing was, that since her beloved Matthew had passed away due that car accident, the young widow, became depressed, a shadow of her former self and nobody, neither her baby George, managed to cheer her up.

This way, one night, barely two months after Matthew´s passing, Mary decided to take a tragic turn and hidden from everyone, she went to the kitchen, stole a simple dinner knife, after the dinner, she excuse herself, went alone to her chambers, where she took her own life, without second thoughts.

_/_

The funeral was over and everyone return to the Abbey. Once there, each resident parted to different rooms, neither one wanting to face the reality in front of them.

Finding himself alone in the library, Tom realized how quiet and somewhat creepy Downton seemed and he thought to himself, that if he had a little more decency, he would run away in an instant, still, something was keeping him to do so. This way, he head to the nursery, where a toddle Sybbie sound sleep, while her baby Cousin George, sleeping as well, were completely unaware from what had happened to him.

''Sybbie, my darling,'' Tom whispered taking the girl on his arms ''we need to stay here for George, his mommy and daddy is in heaven, with your mommy…'' he kisses the girl´s head and make funny sounds and movements with his hand, to distract his nephew.

_/_

Later that same night, no one had get together for dinner, Cora and Robert hadn´t left their room, ever since coming back from the funeral. Edit had gone with Michael Gregson to his place, so they could talk. Moreover, Just Tom set alone at the dinner table, without have even change clothes, just to a small snack before return to his chambers.

Once he finished, Tom head to the nursery again to check the children and went to his bedroom, in order to get some sleep, when something catches his attention. At his bedside table, leaning on a picture frame, lay a brown envelope, addressed to him, writing, in a very girlish handwritten ''To My Dearest Brother…'' confuse, Tom decided to sit in his arm-hair and start reading.'' Dear Tom, when you read this letter, it means that I will not be part of this world….''

As Tom read the letter, he felt increasingly upset. In that letter, Mary explained the reason for her actions and asked Tom, something unexpected.

_/_

As the first hours of next morning, Tom asks Mr. Carson to phone the Dowager Violet and after a hushed breakfast, he brings George and Sybbie to the library and ask everyone, to meet him there, as it was a case of emergency

''what's the matter, Tom? Why you bring the children here?'' ask Lord Robert

''I'm Sorry Robert, I know it isn't a good time, but I want to show you, this letter here.'' He took the letter from the pocket and delivers it to Robert.

''is from Mary.'' Edith exclaimed tearfully

''why Mary would write you a letter, Tom?'' ask Cora intrigued.

'' you mind if I read it out loud?'' ask Robert.

''no, of course not.'' answered Tom.

In the letter, Mary starts telling sorry for Tom, George and all her family, for leaving so suddenly. On the other hand, she asked everyone, not to despair with the loss, because she was not enduring to stay away from her beloved Matthew, so she chose to take own life and go be with her loved one.

''…so, I want you to know, than I´m more happy now, here with Matthew, rather than if I had stayed on this earth, so Mamma, Papa, I love you both, then I ask, please, do not suffer with my departure, take good care of George and tell him always, that I love him very much. Yours always. Mary Crawley. PS: Tom, I must ask you a favor; when the time comes, please, could you allow George to call you Father? I think Matthew would approve and I will be very happy with that, so as Sybil…''

_/_

When Lord Robert finishes the letter, everyone, even Violet, has tears in her eyes.

''oh Mary, why did you do that?'' asked Edith tearfully

''why she don't tell us she was depress, maybe if she told us, we could do something for her.'' Cora seems completely desolate with Mary´s attitude.

''now, what we´re going to do?'' ask Tom suddenly, confused to say the least

''now we need to cary on, Tom. It's really hard I know, but we need to take care of Downton´s Heir, as well we take care of little Sybil and cheer our beloved ones memory.'' said Violet and this time, anyone disagree.

They just hoped that the pain could go away soon.

**THE END.**


End file.
